Ninjago: A Dark Secret
by NinjaNat0215
Summary: The ninja meet a girl, their age, and she has special abilities. As in, spinjitsu/elemental abilities. They take her to Sensei Wu, come to find out...She's his long lost daughter. And is Cole falling for her? What will his Sensei Wu say to this..? (Beginning Set In Season 2)
1. Chapter 1

The ninja were doing their daily training, on board Destiny's Bounty. Each did his own thing, Sensei Wu observing. That's when Nya came running out, along with Lloyd.

"Guys! Serpentine are attacking in the city!" She yelled, panicked.

The guys all stopped everything they were doing, coming over to face Nya and Lloyd.

"Where at, sis?" Kai asked.

"They're attacking the people at the skate park!" Lloyd yelled, beating Nya to it.

"Then that's where we're headed." Cole stated firmly, before they all took off. One by one, each one of them jumped over the edge of their flying ship, screaming joyfully, loving the adrenaline. They all swung their golden weapons around, summoning their own vehicle, before driving/flying off.

~

They pulled up to the skate park, seeing people fleeing like flies. Before anyone could say anything, a burst of dark purple light was seen, coming from the middle of the ramps in the park.

"Looks like the Serpentine found some smoke bombs..?" Jey tried, laughing lightly.

Zane shook his head lightly, scanning the area. "The matter is not smoke Jey," He used his robotic eye to zoom in. "It's...an element, much like our own!" He finished, surprising the others, as well as himself.

"C'mon then!" Cole led his team into the area.

Upon running in, they saw a hord of Serpentine surrounding a girl, who looked to be the same as them. They were getting ready to charge in and help her, but she did the unexpected.

"You are to come with ussss..!" A Serpentine hissed at her, as she sat on the ground, looking up at him.

"And I said, leave me alone, creep!" She yelled, her eyes glowing purple. A dark matter then shot from her hands, blasting the Serpentine away. She stood up abruptly, facing his stunned friends, before using...Spinjitsu?!

"Guys! S-she's a ninja, like us!" Jey pointed towards her, jumping around, excited.

"No dip, Sherlock!" Kai swatted him over the head, gaining a glare from the blue ninja.

More Serpentine started to show up, and the girl couldn't handle them all on her own. Cole took action, leading his team into battle. They fought the Serpentine easily, taking them all out in a matter of minutes. Upon defeating them, Cole looked to the girl. Only now did he get a good look at her.

Long blond hair, vibrant purple eyes, pale skin, pink lips, he could just stare at her for days! Not to mention her outfit. ( /cgi/set?id=134645365)

Pulling himself away from his thoughts, he looked her in the eye. "Ahem," He cleared his throat. "uh, you alright, Miss?" He asked.

The girl smiled, nodding. She was about to say something, when Jey got in her face. "Hey, you know Spinjitsu, we know Spinjitsu! We're ninja, are you a ninja too?!" He was way to excited for this.

"Jey, give her some space." Kai pushed the blue clad ninja out of the way, taking his spot next to his leader, the black clad ninja, Cole. "Hey, you're kinda hot up close.." Kai smirked, raking a hand through his spikey hair. "Name's Kai, you?"

"I'm Nikki.." She blushed lightly. "And to answer your friend's question: Yes. I am trained in the art of Spinjitsu. I'm no ninja, but I do try to help others." Nikki explained.

"Sweet!" Jey exclaimed.

"Pardon me," Zane walked over to her, gaining her attention. "but none of us have introduced ourselves." He stated. "I am Zane, the white ninja of ice. I-" but he was cut off, by Kai at that.

"And you already know I'm Kai...The red ninja of fire.." He purred.

"And I'm the blue ninja of lightning, Jey! Not only am I a ninja, but I dabble in poetry, a little cooking, touch of inventing, and-"

Now Cole cut him off. "More like mouth of lightning..." He rolled his eyes. "By the way, I'm Cole, black ninja of earth." He smiled.

"What is your element?" Zane quizzed.

"Erm, darkness...I'm a lot like my Uncle.." She rubbed her neck awkwardly.

"Oh, who's your Uncle?" Jey asked.

"Eh, Lord Garmadon..." She said sheepishly.

Well this certainly surprised the guys. They all yelled "What?! Then who's your father?!" All shocked. Nikki shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest. She explained how she was put into the orphanage as an infant, and doesn't remember her father.

Zane then began to scan over her.

"Erm, what's your friend doing..?" She asked, weirded out. It kind of looked like he was checking her out.

"Oh, he's a ninjroid." Jey shrugged.

"A what?"

"A ninjroid. A ninja, who's a robot...Or a robot that's a ninja."

Nikki somewhat understood. So in short, Zane was a robot. Ok, strange, yet cool. As Zane finished running his scanners over her, he said she had to be their Sensei's daughter! Everyone was shocked, as they tried to convince her to come back to Destiney's Bounty with them. She shrugged, thinking, why not..?

As the boys started to transform their weapons into vehicles again, Cole asked Nikki if she wanted to hop on with him. "Hey Nikki, wanna ride with me?" He was trying to be kind, yet he felt nervous when around her. How?! They just met!

"Uh, sure." She replied, hesitantily crawling into the huge car.

With that, the four took her to see Sensei Wu...

~TBC~  
><strong>(AN: I know, it sucks, but it's a work in progress deal. And for the record, this Ninjago story is like an anime or even real if you want, not the actual legos in the show :P Lol, ok, I'm done ranting)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sensei!" The ninja all called as they were now on board Destiny's Bounty, where Wu, Nya and Lloyd were. "Sensei!" They called again, gaining his full attention.

"What is it, what is the emergency?" Wu asked, turning to face them. He didn't notice Nikki, as she kind of stood behind the ninja, shy.

"We believe we have found another elemental..." Zane simply stated, moving out of the way to reveal Nikki.

Nikki had her arms crossed as she looked to Wu, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. There was something oddly familiar about him, but what? "Uh, hi..?" She mumbled, still a bit shy. By now, Nya and Lloyd had walked over.

Wu's eyes widened in shock, as he came closer to Nikki. "M-my child..? Is it really you?" He whispered, looking into her blueish-purple eyes. Nikki didn't say anything, as she only stared back into his own brown orbs. Wu then placed a hand to Nikki's wrist, moving her sleeve up some, to find a small symbol on her wrist. ( /search?q=japanese+symbol+meaning+strength&biw...)

Wu looked to the symbol, before looking back up to Nikki. "My child, it is you..!" He smiled widely, before pulling her into a hug. Nikki understood now, she now knew why Wu seemed so familiar, it was because he was her father!

"Dad.." She whispered, hugging back.

~

Wu and Nikki had spent much time catching up, and speaking to the ninja about the subject and what not. Apparently, after Nikki was born, Wu had to reluctantly put her in the orphanage, as the threat of his brother became much to dangerous as to keep her around him. Growing up in the orphanage through out most of her childhood, Nikki grew cold to people, acting more and more like her Uncle Garmadon without even realizing it.

She was a lot like Lloyd when she was his age, being rebellious and causing a riot everywhere she went, but she eventually grew out of it...Mostly.

The ninjas practically begged her to stay and train with them, seeing she was an elemental as well. She, of course, said yes. With that, Wu had brought out a couple of scrolls or two, explaining prophecies of Nikki joining the ninja and what not, before she was given her own ninja uniform. A purple one, at that.

~

Nikki was currently training, running the obstacle course rather well. Guess it payed off being a master skateboarder...

As she was training, she failed to notice Kai come out and watch...That is, until he made himself known, as he wolf-whistled, starling her. Turning to face him, flustered, she failed to notice the next obstacle in her way, as it made her fly off, landing next to him. Groaning, she blinked her eyes some, as she was a bit dazed. Then again, who wouldn't be?

"Hey hottie, you alright there?" Kai asked, looming over her with that know-it-all smirk of his.

With a groan, Nikki stood, abruptly facing him as she whipped her hood off. "No, I am not ok!" She got up in his face, only causing Kai to smirk wider, unphased. "I have a perverted hot-head watching my every move, dude!" She finished, obviously referring to him.

"Well, ya got the hot part right." Kai grinned, only enjoying how much of a rise he was getting from Nikki.

"I- You- Ugh!" Nikki stuttered, angered. She sighed, attempting to be calm, "Hey, don't ya'll have a mission to do or something?" She asked, seeing him out of his ninja garb and in some casual/pedestrian clothing.

Kai shrugged. "Monitor isn't picking up anything, we're free to do whatever until it goes off."

"Oh..."

"You know, we could get 'busy' together..?" Kai grinned, spinning around Nikki before she could react and gripping her waste as to lean her over. This looked liked one of those horrible romance movies that everybody's mom watches... ( /search?q=dip+dance&biw=1242&bih=579&s...)

"K-Kai, knock it off, no!" Nikki squirmed to move, blushing slightly. Kai only smirked, letting her stand on her own, only because he saw the others walking in as well.

"Whoa, we walk in on something special?~" Jay laughed, when he saw the two standing close.

Cole rolled his eyes, whacking him over the head. "Can it already, mouth of lightening..!" He partially teased.

Nikki then noticed the other three wearing casual/pedestrian clothing as well. Wait, were they going somewhere? Lloyd and Nya then walked out, Nikki being the only one in her ninja garb now. Wow, talk about feeling awkwardly dressed...

"Um, are ya'll going somewhere? I mean, I've just never seen any of you in pedestrian clothing before, so...yea." She asked, rubbing her neck awkwardly.

Zane was about to inform her on what they were doing, but Lloyd beet him to it. Jumping up to his older cousin, he explained, "Yea actually, there's a festival going on in Ninjago City, and we're all headed there!" He laughed, making Nikki smile.

Now Zane spoke. "Yes, as Lloyd has just informed you, we're heading into the city, seeing there is hardly any crime today." He smiled. "You are welcome to join us, Nikki. We will not be leaving for a few more minutes, we have yet to tell Sensei we're departing."

Nikki looked to all the ninja and Nya a moment, before grinning. "Sure, sounds cool. Let me go change and run a brush through my hair and I'll be ready." With that, she ran off to her and Nya's shared room, as she got ready and what not.

~

Moments later, and Nikki was dressed and ready to head out with the others. ( /cgi/set?id=138114865) Stepping down the steps, where the ninja were waiting, she smiled to them, oblivious to Cole's massive blush.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, gaining everyone's attention, Cole spoke up. "Um, ready?" He asked out to the group. Everyone replied with a 'yea' or 'ready' and with that, they headed off...

~

The gang made it to the festival, seeing lanterns and jars with fireflies set up, for later tonight, when it gets dark. Jay and Nya ran off to go play a few games and what not, Kai silently following them, being the over protective brother he is. Lloyd managed to drag Nikki, Zane and Cole around to play some games as well.

After a while, Lloyd bought himself some cotton-candy, regretting it now though, as he began to get sick to his stomach. "Oh man..." He mumbled, gaining the three's attention. "I don't feel so good..!" Lloyd rushed his words, as he suddenly ran off. Groaning, the three were about to take off after him, but Zane said he'd handle it.

"I will go find him and help him, you two have fun." He stated, before taking off in the same direction Lloyd went before either could object. Now the two were pretty nervous, seeing that both of them thought the other was pretty attractive and all...

Cole and Nikki walked around a bit, just talking and getting to know each other a bit better some. They'd stop to play a game here and there, but not as much. They were having more fun talking with one another.

Time seemed to fly by, as it was already dark out, and people had lit lanterns, having made the whole night seem to glow beautifully. "Whoa..." Nikki stared up at the lanterns in awe. Cole smiled, seeing where her gaze fell. Blushing slightly, he bumped his hand against her own, silently asking to hold it. Nikki blushed, getting the message right away. She looked to Cole, smiling warmly, as she held his hand back, their fingers interlocking.

Walking a little bit more, they saw a concert venue going on, so they decided to check it out. The band that was playing was famous for more of their rock/pop songs, but they decided to slow it down as night fell. Nikki just happened to know this particular song they were playing, and insisted Cole to dance with her; knowing from the earlier conversations that he used to dance, she felt fairly confident.

"Hey Cole, this song is awesome, can we dance to it?" Nikki smiled brightly toward him, looking up only slightly as he was just a bit taller than herself. Cole was shy to the idea at first, but when he looked down to her smiling face, he thought it over. "Please?" Nikki tilted her head some, sounding like a child.

Okay, that's where he crumbled. With a shrug, he smiled warmly, replying, "Sure, why not?" Giggling, Nikki grabbed his other hand, and they began to dance to the beat of the song. Cole chuckled, as he danced with Nikki, both of them stepping back and forth around the other. He then spun her around playfully, causing her to giggle wildly. Dancing around with one another, they didn't even notice the rest of their team watching from a far.

"Aww, now ain't that cute?" Jay laughed, holding Nya's hand.

"I don't believe it, Cole just stole my girl..!" Kai stated, trying to talk to his friends over the music.

"Erm, Kai; I don't believe Nikki was ever '_your girl_' in the first place." Zane suppressed a chuckle, but he was smiling in amusement when Kai glared at him.

Kai knew Nikki wasn't interested in him, obviously, sense she was now dancing with Cole, but he was fine with it. He had to admit, he found her attractive, but if she didn't want to be with him, that's cool. There's plenty of girls out there! Though, he wouldn't stop trying to get a rise out of her like earlier, that was hilarious..!

~

As the music ended, Cole had Nikki pressed against his chest, looking into each other's eyes happily. "You're an amazing dancer Cole, t-thank you...for dancing, with me, I mean.." Nikki thanked him, shy, as she blushed badly.

"Thanks Nikki.." Cole replied, smiling, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. "No problem."

~

They gang all met up, as they decided to call it a night, and head back home, Destiny's Bounty. Each going to sleep, some maybe a bit happier than another, they awaited tomorrow's morning training...

~TBC~


End file.
